Stay With Me
by bewareofzombie
Summary: Sam is still bitter about what had happened last year with Quinn, and now he plans on winning her back. But with a little help from an unlikely friend. Rachel Berry.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey man."

I blinked turning my attention to the female to my right, her blue eyes peered up at me watching me. No, studying me. She was new, her name was something like Luci, or Lucia, or something. Really I couldn't be bothered with the new girl's name when I had a perfect angle to see Quinn and Finn making out in the hallway. Not it a creepy way of course, more of an I-want-to-kick-his-ass type of way. Ever since the day I found out that Finn, the guy that I had considered a friend, had been making out with my girlfriend I have wanted to punch him in the face. Just somewhat of a urge that I have had to hold back even though every sense in my body screamed for me to do it.

"Hey, you, over here," The girl snapped her blue eyes glaring up at me as I looked away from Quinn again. "You're supposed to be showing me around you know? Like give me a tour of the school? Not staring at the blonde over there." Her lips curved down into a frown as her eyes narrowed watching me. "What's with that anyways? That kind of screams creeper? Are you one of those sleazy guys that watches others make out instead of getting your own action or are you–"

"No! Just. Shut up or something." I groaned rubbing a hand over my face. I could already tell from the little I have been with this girl that she was going to get on my nerves. It seemed as though she didn't have a buffer zone that told her that some things she just _shouldn't_ say, no, she just kept on talking like everyone wanted to hear her opinion. Although it seemed like she could care less what people thought of her.

Any normal onlooker when they saw this girl would surely be frightened by this girl, she wasn't like everyone else at McKinley. Looking as though she couldn't give a rat's ass about how her clothes made her look intimidating and her dark eyeliner around her eyes made her icy blue eyes even more visible. And then of course there was her hair, bright red that scream "Look at me! I'm like a stop light!"

The girl rolled her eyes muttering a whatever before looking around the now busier hallway. "So where are we off to first, Skippy?" She asked placing a hand on her hip and peering up at me like she could easily punch me out if felt like it. And frankly, I believed she would.

"My name's Sam," I murmured lightly frowning at the girl.

"I know. We were introduced to each other about five minutes ago by the vice principal and then that blonde came in and you zoned out."

Really? It was kind of frightening to think that I had just forgotten everything that had happened once Quinn walked in. I was over her, or at least I hoped I was. Maybe I still had some feelings for her but it wasn't like they could suddenly just disappear. But then again Quinn cheated and I needed to get over her. It wasn't like I wanted to get back together with her, because I didn't, no I more of just wanted to make her now how much she hurt me and how every time I see her with _him_ it makes my stomach sick.

"Well, I'm sorry about that… uh…"

"Lucille." The girl said crossing her arms over her chest clearly annoyed with the situation at hand.

I nodded glancing away from her and her death glare. "Well, Luci. We should probably get going."

"It's Lucille, not Luci." She snapped adjusting the bag that was resting on her shoulder. My teeth began to grit together hating the fact that I had come in early and happened to walk passed the office when the vice principal was speaking with the girl from hell. "And yes we should, I suggest we head to my locker first. I need to put a few things in there before you take me to my first class." She commanded before looking down at the sheet of paper that rested in her hands. "My locker is A171."

Not exactly in the mood to argue with the girl about how she wasn't able to control me and how I could do whatever the hell I pleased I ended up beginning down the hallway. Lucille followed quick behind me her feet tapping lightly on the ground as she walked. I could feel her eyes on me, not only was that strange but the fact that she walked behind me even though we were supposed to be walking together.

Turning my head to look at her she looked back her gaze meeting mine, any normal person would quickly look away and act like they weren't looking at you. But as usual Lucille didn't look away. It was like she had something to prove, maybe to prove that she didn't care that I was giving her a strange look and she could easily make me look away with her staring at me.

"What you looking at, hot shot?" She smirked her brow arching.

"You, obviously." I snapped back at her.

Lucille's smirk faltered turning into a frown as her eyebrows furrowed. Was it bad that I was enjoying the fact that she was angry at my response? No, she deserved it. "Really? Then you care to tell me what is so interesting about me that you feel the need to stare at me?"

"No, I don't care to tell you."

This certainly pissed her off, the way her lips pressed and her hands clenched were a sure sign of this. She looked away for a moment her gaze going past me her frown turning into a smile before she looked back towards me a glint in her eye.

Shit. What did she see?

As quick as possible I turned around to see what she had seen but it was already too late. I was falling, tripping over something that had yelped a bit because of it. I hit the ground and glared up at Lucille who didn't warn me of the fact that something or someone was right behind me. She smiled happy with the results as she then skipped to my side staring down at me.

That bitch. Getting up to my feet I turned to look at what I had tripped over to see the one and only Rachel Berry. She was picking her things up off the floor glaring up at me as she did so. Great, now another reason for Berry to hate me even more than she already did.

"Samuel Evans." She snapped getting to her feet and standing before me. Her head tilted up so she could look up into my eyes, which despite the fact that I had just tripped over her it was amusing that she was so short. How could Finn even handle her height?

"Sorry Rachel." I managed to murmur feeling Lucille standing behind me watching as Rachel angrily began talking about how I should watch where I am going and other things that I could really care less about.

"And finally just because you are all angry at the world because of Quinn doesn't mean you should just not care about anyone else–" Rachel placed a hand over her mouth regretting the words that had just escaped her lips.

Without a word I turned on my heel walking away from the brunette and past Lucille who didn't seem to be enjoying this as much anymore. I didn't care about Quinn anymore and I wasn't angry at the world, it was an accident that I tripped over Rachel, but of course she had to open her mouth and just say something stupid. It wasn't like she wasn't hurt, I knew the way she looked at Finn when he was kissing Quinn, and she looked at him like I looked at Quinn, both with hatred and love.

"Hey Spiffy, wait up!" Lucille called from behind me.

Great, Miss I've-Got-An-Attitude-And-I-Know-It was coming.

"Hey, man, if I knew that the Rachel chick could be such a bitch about an accident I would have most likely warned you." She said walking behind me again. "Geez that girl's got some issues." Lucille chuckled lightly tapping my shoulder. "Earth to Big Mouth… I'm talking to you. You could at least respond."

I didn't want to talk to Lucille, frankly I didn't want to see her or hear her at all. At the moment the only I wanted was for her to go away and for me to be left alone. But then again that would only prove to Rachel the fact that I was bitter towards the world and I didn't want that.

"It's fine."

I turned my head to shoot her a glare as my eyes narrowed in on her and I frowned. Of course she wasn't, I mean it wasn't like it was her fault that I had tripped when she clearly saw there was someone behind me. No of course not, it was my fault.

Lucille sighed frowning a bit and looking down like she was actually tired of keeping up her badass act. "Look, I found it funny that you had fell and shit, but if I would have known that the girl was going to be like that I would have said something. Who's Quinn anyways? Was it that blonde you were staring at all creeper like?"

"Yes."

"So who is she?"

In the process of us actually continuing to walk down the hallway she was still walking behind me, which made no sense at all. If we were trying to have a conversation together wouldn't it make more sense to walk next to each other? Apparently not to her, there were so many weird things about this girl.

"She's my ex-girlfriend." I replied bitterly the words feeling heavy on my tongue. I never liked admitting my failure of a relationship with Quinn and how she cheated and I believed her lie. A gumball really? But that was the past and I'm over it now, or at least I like to think I am over it.

The real question was why the hell was I telling Lucille this? So far from the time I had actually spent with Lucille she didn't really seem to care for me at all. It was like I was dirt that she walked on in her already scuffed up Converse. Maybe I was wrong, but frankly that was hard to believe seeing as so far all Lucille has done is called me by various names that aren't even my own, made me trip over Rachel, and insult me. There was an extremely slight chance that she actually cared what happened to me.

"Oh ouch. Why did you two break up? I don't see what's wrong with you." She commented taking me aback. Was that a compliment? No, it couldn't be. I couldn't help but feel my lips twitch into a soft smile. "Don't get to happy Skipper. I bet there is some reason why she did. Do you have a weird fetish? Is it feet? Or what about knees? Because if you do I can totally tell why she would break up with you, fetishes are gross and just flat out weird."

"No it's nothing like that." I paused taking in a deep breath not wanting to go on about what had happened. But strangely I _wanted_ to tell Lucille about it. I don't exactly know why, I don't think it was because I trusted her but more of how I just wanted to get it out. "She cheated on me and lied to me about it. I wasn't exactly the smartest back then since I believed what she said."

"Back then?" She smirked.

Moment killed. I sighed shaking my head and looking forward again. I saw the number to her locker a few feet away and came to a sudden stop. Lucille who must have not bee paying attention ran into my back.

"What the hell?" She growled. "Why the hell did you just stop? I was walking right behind you!"

"One, because your locker is right there," I motioned over to the locker. "And two, if you were walking beside me like a normal person would you wouldn't have run into me."

"If you would have warned me my locker was coming up I wouldn't have either!"

"Hmm, doesn't this sound just like what happened with Rachel?" I asked with a smirk. "Karma's a bitch, Luci. Deal with it."

Lucille's brows furrowed and she frowned at me clearly giving me her best death glare but I only smiled at her and leaned up against the locker beside hers. She slowly started to work her combination into the lock frowning as she did so. After a few more times and failing to get it open I could see the frustration on her face as she proudly kicked the locker and expressing a few harsh words towards it.

"Give it here," I muttered taking her sheet and spinning the dial on the lock. "So why is it that you walk behind me?"

"Don't flatter yourself, hun. I walk behind everyone. Better view of the ass, of course, which reminds me you have a nice one." She winked at me and I frowned at her telling that in some way that was supposed to be an insult. "No that's not why, I just don't trust people. And if I were to walk beside you then there is a more likely chance you could try to hurt me. If I walk behind you then I have a better way to defend myself, but looking at someone's ass all day isn't bad either." She laughed shrugging and pushing me aside as I opened her locker.

This really didn't surprise me the fact that she was thinking of ways to keep herself protected. I could see her as one of those chicks in the zombie movies that are just kicking everyone's ass while then there is some blonde chick that is screaming her lungs out. Note to self, when in a time of trouble, such as the zombie apocalypse, go to Lucille. She probably has some sort of glass case that is labeled 'If Zombies Attack Break Glass'.

Now she was placing some things in her locker including her folders and notebooks, that were all noticeably not plain and also were carefully labeled with one of those computer label machines. She looked up at me and glared. "What are you looking at, creep?"

I didn't respond to her, rather I just looked away waiting for her to finish placing her things in her locker. It was only when she slammed her locker shut and punched my shoulder did I finally look back to the female. "Ready?" I asked even though I already knew she was and she was clearly annoyed that I had wasted a few seconds of her time.

"Of course I am," She said adjusting the bag on her shoulder and brushing pieces of her hair out of her eyes. "I wouldn't have hit you if I wasn't."

Yeah right, even I knew that was a lie and she would have hit any time she pleased. I nodded still having her schedule in my hand I began to lead her towards her first class. Luckily I didn't have that class with her, frankly I was unsure of how much longer of I could take of Miss I-Rule-The-World.

We walked in silence, she was walking behind me, no surprise there, and I didn't exactly feel like starting a conversation with her. It didn't take long to get to her class and she thanked me quietly like it actually _pained_ her to show some respect towards me, but nonetheless she did and then disappeared into the class room.

Not exactly too thrilled about going to my next class I slowly made my way down the hallway making to Chemistry II, something I was actually good at. Yeah, I knew I wasn't exactly 'top of my class' or the most 'brightest' student, but I wasn't stupid. Just everyone thought I was. I was just a pretty face that had nothing in my head. At least that was what Santana told me once.

Walking into the classroom I sighed my eyes scanning the crowd of facing hoping to see someone I knew. And I did see someone, but not some I wanted to see.

There sat, Rachel Berry.


	2. Chapter 2

School has never come easy to me, but when does it ever come to someone naturally? Well maybe Artie, but he's a nerd so he doesn't count. That was a serious problem for me, I mean come on, people at this school thought I was stupid because maybe I wasn't exactly the best at school related things. Besides football of course, I was good at football. No doubt about that.

But that wasn't the point, I was sick of being the stupid kid. You know? For once be considered more than the stupid blonde that is kickass at football. (Although I wouldn't mind still be considered kickass at football, that's not bad at all.) Of course Chemistry II wasn't exactly my best class either. There was no way in hell I was going to be able to pass Chemistry unless I had a tutor or something.

Tutors suck, okay? My mom once made me get one when I was in middle school to help me pass my Spanish class, let's say now I am better at Spanish but I know _way_ too many swear words in Spanish. The problems with tutors are that they know nothing about me so they have no idea how to teach me. Yelling at me constantly to learn some stupid word does not help me learn how to say something in Spanish. Yelling "Usted estúpido hijo de puta!" at me does not tell me how to command someone to sleep. No it just makes me more confused and makes me feel worse about myself as is.

If I were to get anywhere close to failing I would have to get a tutor because of two reasons, my mom and my dad. My mom in denial of me having dyslexia has always wanted me to be smart just like the other kids, and then there is my dad who only really wants me to stay in football. I don't see why my mom makes my dyslexia such a big deal; I mean _I_have accepted it. Why can't she already?

Class had started and I was sitting in the front near the door, luckily if I was quick enough I would be able to get out of class before Miss I-Want-To-Be-A-Star could even notice me. That is if she hasn't noticed me already. If she had, I hoped that she wouldn't feel the need to speak with me. Yes, I'll be nice to her in Glee club but out of it we are totally two different people. She is the last person I need to be talking to.

Look even though Quinn broke up with me and she was part of the reason I wanted to be popular (seeing as I needed to be so she could actually like me) didn't mean that I still didn't want to be popular. Maybe other people would like me if I was; everyone was hitting on Finn once we won the game. He was top dog, now it's my turn to be.

As cruel and cold hearted as it sounded I wanted to crush Finn. I wanted to be that top dog, I wanted to be quarter back, I wanted to be the better version of him. Why was it that Finn had to have everything? He had the position of Quarterback, he had Quinn, and he had Glee club… Wait Glee club!

That was it! All I had to do was take over Glee club (with Rachel of course) that would just be one sweet step to getting Quinn back. Once I was on top it would be easy to make her want me back, I mean who wouldn't?

The only problem was that I needed to try to convince Rachel that I actually could co-captain the Glee club with her. But how? It was obvious that she was still hopelessly devoted to Finn and she clearly wanted to win him back as much as I wanted Quinn back. We could easily be some help to each other. Though convincing her this ridiculous plan would actually work would be a challenge.

There was no denying that Rachel was smart she had often commented on her good grades during Glee club. Most likely it would take some proof that would make her actually help me. To find that proof would be difficult, but I'd find it, no matter what.

"Alright class on the screen will be your seating charts and who will be your lab partner for the rest of the quarter. No whining or anything, it's only for a quarter you can live."

Looking up at the screen I searched for my name that was clearly labeled and a square resembling a desk. I was towards the back which was nice, oh good and the one by the window. Then I had hit a problem, the problem was my lab partner. No I couldn't have gotten a nerd that would have just done the work for me, no I had to be stuck with Rachel. The last person I would have wanted to be lab partners with.

"Move to your new seat quickly! I have a get-to-know-you activity for your partner to do!" The teacher cooed picking up a stack of papers.

Getting to my feet slowly I made my way to my desk dreading the time when I would have to sit down and hear _her_ talk all hour. God, she could just be so annoying sometimes. I don't see why she hasn't noticed that I actually don't give a rat's ass what she had to say. Settling down into my desk I pulled out my notebook and stared down at the new page of my Batman notebook (my mom enjoyed buying me notebooks and folders that had designs on them for some reason).

It was odd, even though I knew she was sitting next to me Rachel was completely silent her head was hung slightly as her eyes remained watching her hands. What the hell was wrong with her? Not that I wanted to ask her about it and risk the sweet silence between us at the moment. Glancing over at the brunette I noticed that she had a frown on her lips and she just looked tired. Wow, she really didn't look well.

Mrs. Harkinson walked around with the papers placing a sheet of questions in front of every student. Once everything was passed out she walked to the front and smiled at us. "Alright, now ask your new lab partner these questions and write their answers done so you remember for later."

Great, now I actually had to _talk_ to her. What fun… Looking down at the sheet I wrote the answer to the first question down, it asking what her name was. "Uhm, are you ready?" I asked her quietly looking past her rather than at her.

There was a moment of silence before she nodded taking the piece of paper and turning to me. She had a determined look on her face like she was determined to be happy or something like that. "Yes I am, we obviously know the answer to the first one because do know each other already." She sighed writing down the answer. "Next question, what's your favorite sport?"

I sighed these were just so generic, it was the average thing to know about people. These questions didn't matter what so ever, I mean it would be a different story if you actually learned something about the other person. I was sure that Rachel already knew that my favorite sport was football, and hers was most likely something like ballet. Was that even considered a sport? Who knows and who cares.

"Football," I replied watching as she wrote down my answer in her neat hand writing. Why was it that all girls seemed to have super nice handwriting while mine looked more like chicken scratch?

"Typical."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I snapped narrowing my eyes on her.

"It means exactly as it sounds, it is typical that a guy like you would have the favorite sport like football, that's all that I meant by that." She replied not even looking at me.

So really Rachel assumed that she knew who I was and that I was just like every other thick headed moron on this planet. Please, she didn't know me at all. Sure yes my favorite sport was just like almost anyone else in this school but that didn't mean that I was just like them. There was no way she could ever compare me to Finn. I was never going to be like him. Never.

"I guess you're right." I shrugged biting down on my lip. I wasn't in the mood to argue with her. All I wanted to do was get this stupid sheet of questions done. "What about you?"

"Due to the fact that most are ignorant and won't consider anything I do an actual sport then I would have to say nothing. Sports are really just a waste of time, and it's crazy how much money schools put into them. Instead of spending money on new uniforms for football why don't they buy new microphones for the auditorium? It's not like it would be favoring Glee club, there is also chorus and other things that need microphones." She went on babbling as I felt a headache coming on.

"I agree." I finally managed to say.

"Really?" She asked looking at me her head tilted to the side and her eyes questioning me.

"Yeah of course, I mean it's not only football, there's the cheerios who get most of the money. But yeah, I agree Glee club needs more money." I said with a shrug scribbling on my paper.

She just kind of looked at me for awhile, her eyes scanned my face for a moment or two it seemed like she was trying to figure out if I was lying or not. Which really I wasn't, Glee didn't get enough money and the sports and cheerios got too much money. Simple as that really.

Rachel and I went through the rest of the sheet really learning nothing about each other than we knew before. This whole assignment was pointless really, I didn't understand why the teachers insisted on us having us do these things. It's not like because of this that we would all become friends. Most likely out of this class and out of Glee club Rachel and I would never speak. It was just how things worked. I was a football player and well she was Rachel. Two total different people that were forced to actually speak to each other in some class that both of us probably didn't care about.

From what I have known about Rachel Berry is that she one, wants to be a star, and two, is hopelessly in love with Finn Hudson. Why did all the girls have the hots for him anyways? What was so great about him? God, this was pointless. Looking to the clock I only wished for it to move faster so this class would end and I could go on with the rest of my pitiful day.

It was five minutes to the end of class and things were moving smoothly, Rachel wasn't talking, the teacher was now just kind of stalling for time as she too looked up at the clock. That was until Rachel spoke up.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?" What did she want?

"I was wondering, since Finn and I haven't really spoken in awhile and he would usually go and watch me practice whatever piece I was going to perform for the glee club beforehand… I was wondering if you would come to the choir room at lunch and listen to the piece I've prepared." She asked softly not looking at me.

Wait was she really asking me if I could watch her sing at lunch? Me of all people? This was my chance! Get close to her and then steal the co-captain part from Finn. Ah, it was too perfect.

With a smile I nodded at her. "Of course, I would love to."


	3. Chapter 3

A sudden wave of regret came over me when I glanced up at the clock, great ten minutes to lunch. Which meant, ten minutes until I had to sit through my whole lunch period with Rachel Berry, why oh why was I so stupid to agree to this? Oh yeah that's right I was trying too hard to find a way to win Quinn back, but how was I supposed to do that when she _seemed_ perfectly happy with Finn.

It was just annoying in general that there she sat with Finn in the back making out while the teacher's back is facing them. It was sickening. Lucille was in this class and made sure to sit next to me for some reason, she actually made someone move from where they had been sitting so she could sit there. God that girl was weird. Now she sat there tapping her pencil against her notebook in some rhythmic beat that I couldn't tell what song it was from.

I didn't understand Lucille, I don't know who could understand her frankly. She seemed like she didn't care what others thought of her so it seemed like she would have done anything she wanted, whenever she wanted. At this point in the class period she had given up on taping the tune out and now was drawing on her shoe with a silver sharpie. I couldn't see what it was that she was drawing without making it too obvious that I was actually trying to see what it was.

Was it bad that I was guessing that it was some sort of Celtic death symbol, or some warning that said something along the lines of: 'Watch out I bite'? Nah, if anyone had the same first impression that I did they would be thinking the same exact thing. Well maybe not, but probably something along the lines of that.

"Its lyrics," She muttered under her breath to me. It was like she could read my thoughts, which made her even freakier.

"Okay? And why do I care?" I managed to reply only knowing too well that if I were to say anything else it would probably end up coming out sounding stupid. That's just how it worked with me.

"I see the way you look at me Sam, I'm not stupid." Lucille spat as she glared at me for a moment before returning her attention back to whatever she had been writing on her shoe. "You look at me as though I am crazy. I'm not, I'm just different." She muttered as she continued to write on her shoe. "It seems like you and everyone else at this school can't handle different, which is ridiculous. It's like you all live in this little world where everyone and everything has to be the same as everyone anyone who is an outsider is shunned from everyone. You know what I saw today? Someone got a slushie thrown in their face. Who the hell does that?"

"Anyone who wants to make the Glee club feel worse about themselves than they already do," I replied frowning at her. "Who got slushied?"

"I don't know her name. You know that brunette that freaked out on you for tripping over her?" She said looking back to me raising a brow. I nodded realizing that it was Rachel who had gotten slushied. I kind of felt bad for her, I mean all she was doing was doing what she loved and everyone treated her like shit for it. Though I hated to admit it, maybe Lucille was right about how we all treated anyone who was different like shit. Damn her and her logic. "What's glee club?" She asked.

"It's like show choir. You know we sing and dance around on stage for fun." I shrugged looking towards the clock again. Great I was going to have to go see Rachel soon. I frowned looking back at Lucille who looked a bit shocked. "What?"

"You are in glee club? Of all people you are?"

"Yeah what is so shocking about that?" I snapped glaring at her.

"Oh I don't know the fact that you are in a club that seems to be portrayed as the ultimate club for loser and you the person I would see as someone struggling to be popular is in that club. I am just a bit shocked I must say." Lucille said with a smirk. "I think I'll join this glee club of yours."

Wait what? She was going to join? Could she even sing at all? Oh lord, if she were to join that means I would have to spend more time than I would like with her. "Can you even sing?" I asked frowning slightly.

"Bet your sorry ass I can," She said with a smile as she began to pack her things away. "When is the first meeting?"

"Today after school in the choir room. Are you seriously thinking about joining?" I asked hoping that she was only kidding about joining.

"Yes of course I am. I mean what could it hurt? People already think I am a freak, I might as well make it clear that I am." Lucille smiled getting to her feet as the bell rang. "Where are you going to eat lunch?"

I was already to my feet ready to leave when I caught Quinn's eye, she was watching Lucille and I, a frown clearly displayed on her lips. Wait was she jealous of me talking to Lucille? Quinn quickly directed her glance away when Finn said something to her and I returned my eyes to Lucille. "I have to help someone with something." I said heading for the door.

"Can I go?"

"No, you can't." I replied walking out into the hallway.

"Why not? Are you selling drugs or something?" Lucille asked following behind me.

"No, just shut up! You can't come with, alright?" I snapped glaring over my shoulder at her.

Lucille frowned narrowing her eyes on me. "Fine, you don't have to be a jerk about it." That's when I heard my name being called and saw a smile appearing on Lucille's lips. "Oh I can see why you are busy with a 'friend'." She giggled pointing past me.

As I turned I saw Rachel waving at me a large red stain on her white blouse probably from the slushie. I waved back to her forcing a smile before looking back to Lucille and shaking my head. "Not a word," I muttered as she smirked. "She just wanted me to help her with something."

"I'm sure she did," Lucille cooed behind me. "Now you two have fun." She giggled before running off.

Damn her to hell, I was just going to the choir room with Rachel because she asked me to nothing more than that. I sighed walking towards Rachel, sure she was a pain in the ass and could be pretty annoying but she still didn't deserve to be slushied. Well no one did really. "Hey," I said as I walked up to her.

"Hey Sam, thanks for coming. I thought you would have skipped out on me," She said with a light laugh as she half smiled. It was like she was actually trying to be friendly with me, which of course was odd.

"I would have never dreamed on skipping out on this," I chuckled being somewhat sarcastic. So, Rachel was trying to be my friend… The least I could have done was try to be hers too. And by the look that Quinn was giving me when she saw me talking to Lucille meant she was clearly jealous of Lucille.

Rachel laughed smiling up at me before looking down again and fidgeting with her shirt. "God, I hate the sticky afterwards feeling of being slushied." She sighed as she opened the door to the choir room and walking in.

I followed her in and ran a hand through my hair. "You want to borrow my sweatshirt?" I offered as I sat down on one of the chairs sitting out. "I mean so you can cover up the stain." I explained quickly biting down on my lip.

Rachel paused looking at me for a moment before nodding. "Yeah, that would be great. Thank you." She said carefully as though she was taking time to let her words process in her head before she said them.

I nodded standing and unzipping my sweatshirt before handing it over to her. Rachel took it and slipped it on. It was kind of funny seeing her in my sweatshirt and how it hung loosely over her shoulders seeing I was bigger than she was. I smiled a bit at her and she raised a brow at me. "The way you look with my sweatshirt on is funny to me," I explained but then her expression changed quickly and my eyes widened. "Not that it looks bad. I mean it looks good, it makes you look cute… Wait not that I am hitting on you." Rachel raised a brow smirking at me. "I'm digging a deeper hole aren't I?"

She nodded smiling. "Yeah you are. That's fine, Sam. You can think I look cute." She teased as she turned towards the piano.

I mentally kicked myself for making me look like a complete idiot. Oh why didn't I just keep my mouth shut? I thought to myself sitting back down. "So what song did you want to show me?" I asked trying to change the subject.

This seemed to work perfectly seeing as she sat down by the piano and looked over at me. "Yeah, I'm not sure if you've heard of it but… I think it explains how I have been feeling towards someone lately…"

"Finn?"

Rachel looked towards me and nodded frowning. She played a few notes on the piano but continued to watch me.

"Trust me I know how you feel, I've been probably feeling the same thing about someone else." I explained leaning back in the chair I was sitting in.

"Quinn?" She asked and I nodded numbly. It was odd that we both had this sort of connect through the two people that we were hurt by. We both understood what they had done to us and it seemed like we felt the same about it. Hurt.

"Well you want to sing it for me?" I asked looking away.

"Yeah, of course." She replied quickly looking down at the piano. "It's called King Of Anything by Sara Bareilles. Tell me what you think of it after," Rachel took in a deep breath before beginning to play the piano.

It was weird when Rachel sang it was like there was nothing that could disturb her. She sang and I could tell by the way she looked that she actually was singing from the heart unlike some of the others I have seen that kind of just sang because they had to. When she came to a finish I blinked and stared at her for a moment trying to find the right words to say. "Wow." Was all that I managed.

"Wow what?" She questioned turning to face me.

"That was _really_ good, Rachel. I mean I always knew you were a good singer but now just kind of hearing you sing it without any distractions it was pretty amazing." I answered as I bit down on my lip gently.

Rachel seemed to smile a bit brushing a piece of hair behind her ear and looked down at her lap. "Thanks, Sam. I was thinking about singing that at glee club after school." She said looking back up to me. "What do you think? Should I?"

"Hell yeah! Stick it to Finn; he deserves it for being such a douche."

This made her laugh lightly and she smiled at me as she got to her feet. "I think I will, and personally I think that you should sing something telling Quinn how you feel." She said with a shrug as she walked over to her backpack and pulled out her brown paper bag with her food in it. "You know let her know how you feel."

I nodded pulling out my own bag of food. "I guess I should, but I don't know… It just doesn't seem that easy. Maybe for you but I don't really sing in front of people all that much."

"I think you should more often, you are talented Sam. You should give yourself more credit," Rachel said not looking at me but from the way it sounded she seemed to be telling the truth. Which was odd, seeing as I never thought Rachel actually paid any attention to me, maybe I was wrong after all.

"Thanks, Rachel. Maybe I will, then."

Rachel looked up at me and smiled. "Good," She said brightly. "We should do this more often."

"We should," I said, but this time, actually meaning it.


End file.
